


'I will protect you forever and ever.'

by swearwolf_dogs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Acknowledgement of feelings, Angst, First story, Friend-zoned Sasuke, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just prepare yourself for shitty writing, M/M, Meh, Not beta read we die like real man, Not very good written, Pining Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke angst, Unrequited Love, Written during class, angst angst and more angst, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swearwolf_dogs/pseuds/swearwolf_dogs
Summary: Sasuke angst.If you see this on another platform, my work has been stolen.Read at your own risk?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, One sided Uchiha Sasuke/ Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	'I will protect you forever and ever.'

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, so welcome to my first short story, please enjoy. Ignore my bad writing, English is not my first language.

Since Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan, Sasuke knew in his heart that he had two goals: 1) kill Itachi 2) restore the Uchiha clan. Never in his mind could he predict that he could have fallen in love in the middle of completing his life-long plan. 

Yes, you would say it is good to fall in love with a young woman which you’re going to fuck one day right? Unfortunately, life seems to enjoy fucking with Sasuke’s plans and he fell in love with a boy. Not just any boy, Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend and rival who is clearly heterosexual. 

‘Shit, I’m utterly fucked.’ was the thought that ran through his mind when he saw Naruto in his suit during his wedding. He envied Hinata so much at that time when he trained in Training Field 7, all the straw dummies exploded with only a hit. At night back at the Uchiha estate, he jerked off in the bathroom with thoughts of a blond tanned boy touching his body.

It was hard for him and under pressure to restore his clan, he married Sakura Haruno who he loved, not as a lover, but as a sister and comrade in hand. They got Sarada out of it and although he didn’t say anything, he was happy to have her. She is his baby daughter and this was one thing in his life that isn’t something he can’t reach. He loved her with all his heart.

Boruto came and Himawari came. Each time he sees them, it was a reminder on how he couldn’t have the man he yearned for. He knows Naruto only sees him as a brother and nothing else. 

Kakashi came and visited him one day in his cave. ‘What’s wrong?’  
“None of your business.” “Don’t be so rude- I was once in your place too.” “You don’t know anything about me.” “You keep taking S-level missions that require you being out of town for months. Trouble in paradise?” “So? This is a way for me to return the kindness Konoha is giving me.” “Kid, what is wrong? Many married, hell, dating shinobi don’t go on missions that frequent. They prefer to spend time with their partners, the people that they love, unless-” “Maybe.” 

“Okay, I’ll leave. Think it out.” 

Sasuke stopped taking missions every week and spent time with Sarada. If anything, the smile on the dobe’s face every time they meet in town is worth it.

Sasuke knew he couldn’t have him the way he wants but he knows that he couldn’t spend a day knowing that Naruto hates him, being in the way it is now, he is content. Even if his heart aches every single day. Even if he could only bury those feelings. 

He would always protect that dobe, even if it meant giving up his life. He would bring these feelings to his grave for the sake of their friendship. It gave him a reason to smile and go through everyday. For Naruto he would give up every single thing as he loved all of him forever till the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kindly comment your opinion. This is my first time letting people see my writing.


End file.
